Father's Gift by Naomi Capuano
by SohkarraFan
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sohkarra and Rapses have a visit from their father. What does he think of the relationship going on between his daughter and his sons Guardian? A fanfiction by Naomi Capuano.


Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know... THESE ARE NOT my fanfictions. I fell in love with these fics at a younger age. Mummies Alive was one of the best things that happened to me while I was growing up. I recently watched all of the episodes again and with that came the longing to read these fics. I could not find them for the life of me. The website was expired and all traces of them were gone. Naomi Capuano and Theresa Meyers brought to life some amazing characters and now that I found the treasures (it took me forever to find them) they wrote again, I intend to share them with everyone else.

I tried to contact both of them but everything is outdated. If they wish for me to take this down I will gladly follow through with it.

I am not able to find all of the fanfictions they brought to light but I found some. I have not edited ANY of these fics except the font colour. If any of you find any of their stories that I have not posted please feel free to share them with me.

Thank you Naomi Capuano and thank you Theresa Meyers!

Disclaimer: The original characters of Rath, JaKal, Nefertina, Armon, Presley, and associated characters are the properties of DIC Entertainment. The character of Sohkarra is Naomi Capuano's. The characters of Mennehotep, Trynia Merin, Tuthmosis III and Tharankenat are the property of Trynia Merina

**FATHER'S GIFT**

19 Dec 98

San Francisco had just gotten a rarely seen snowstorm. And the timing was great.

Christmas was only a couple of weeks away.

Presley had been trying to get his spirit self's sister and their guardians into the spirit of things, so to speak. But trying to get them to get the message was proving to be a challenge indeed. After all, they had never heard of Christmas before. And the Christian God meant nothing to them. They had their own gods, after all. He had even gone as far as getting them a Christmas tree and with help, had decorated it to the hilt. Even though they thought it pretty, that was about it.

When they had first seen snow, all but Rath and JaKal had taken to it. With Presley's help, it didn't take the rest of them long to discover the fun of snowball fighting. Nefertina and Sohkarra were ganging up on Armon and Presley in a modern day battle of the sexes. And when JaKal and Rath had made the mistake of walking out to see what all the excitement was about, they became instant targets.

As soon as they walked out, they noticed the conspicuous absence of their companions. Traces of their goings-on were evident in the white powder that covered the ground. Yet no evidence of their leaving.

"I wonder where they all got off to," JaKal wondered, looking around. He wasn't fond of the sudden chill that had accompanied the snow.

"With that crew, anything is possible. Those young people; hmmmmph! " Rath replied to the Hunter's question. And as he answered, several snowballs all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere, finding their two targets.

"Of all the nerve!" sputtered Rath as one of the powdery balls had hit him square in the face. All in all, he was quite put out.

Laughter could be heard just before the attack came.

"Cover me!" came a feminine voice. And with that came more of the same. And at the same time, JaKal was suddenly knocked over and rolled over in the snow until he was on his back He felt a weight at the same time he heard a giggle. And then the cloaked giggle appeared as the Princess Sohkarra, sister of his young charge, Prince Rapses.

"Surprised ya, didn't I?" Sohkarra laughed down into his face. "Didn't hear me, did you?"

Surprised anger quickly gave way to humor. It seemed no matter how mature Sohkarra acted most of the time, she always retained her sense of fun. He had never seen anyone who could transform from warrior princess who was a staunch defender of her brother and guardians and who could fight with ferocity to a young woman who was totally in love with her after-life. She was truly an enigma. And one he never tired of.

The road to where they were now had been a rocky one at best. Sohkarra had reawakened in pre-destined response to her brother's spirit being reborn. She had made a rather colorful reappearance into their lives when she had shown up at the sphinx. And soon after had come the conflict with Scarab that had almost claimed all of them. Then too, Sohkarra had met Mennehotep, a Princess from their future who had been instrumental in the defeat of Scarab by housing Sohkarra's spirit until victory could be assured. But their relationship had started on a sour note when, in a mind blending, Sohkarra had found out that there had been something between JaKal and Mennehotep. That had been painful for all concerned. By the end of the battle, relationships were in a position to be mended, and all had worked toward that goal.

And at her smart remark, he turned the tables on her literally. He very quickly rolled her over in the snow so she was now on the bottom. And being unable to resist, took a handful of snow and smeared it all over the face of the Princess. "Surprise me, will you?" he smiled down into her face. He got a kick out of watching her sputter as she tried to get the snow out of her mouth that had gotten there while she laughed.

"You! I'll get you!" Sohkarra returned, still laughing. She knew he would get her back. And she enjoyed every minute! And she resumed her struggling. And the more she struggled, the more snow she got in her face.

"Give quarter Princess." JaKal warned her.

"Never!"

Soon the mini-battle was over, as Sohkarra couldn't overcome JaKal's superior strength and size. Of course she really could have, but where would be the fun in that? "Uncle!" she cried.

"Uncle? Who's uncle?" JaKal asked, confused.

"It means, let me up, you!" said Sohkarra. "I give!" At her surrender, JaKal stood up and taking her hands, pulled her up with him. She had not stopped laughing the whole time. That was what he really loved about her; for all his seriousness, she was the light in his world. She always looked like she was ready to smile. She had indeed become his anchor in this strange world.

Rath came up to them, thoroughly disgusted. He had been mercilessly pelted by snowballs by the remaining players with Rapses having led the charge. "I've never been so insulted in my life." He said. "I've never seen such a display, especially from a Prince and Princess. What would your mother and father say? Most un-royal-like."

"Rath, please give it a rest. " Sohkarra pleaded, having heard this for what seemed the eight millionth time. And that was probably close. She had always heard this from him in their past life as well. And it seemed she was destined to continue hearing it.

Everyone came up to them, ready to go back into the sphinx. The cold had finally driven them in. Nefertina and Armon were still carrying on over having gotten a small measure of revenge on Rath.

The next morning Presley came bursting into Sohkarra's sanctuary with a radio playing Christmas songs. Loudly. Normally she'd gently, but firmly boot him out. But today she hardly seemed to notice. He'd also come by to put some gifts he'd gotten for everyone under their tree.

Presley, seeing Sohkarra's faraway look, became concerned. "Sis, is something wrong? The last time I saw you look that way, trouble came. Plus you usually have something about me bringing the radio in here."

The young Princess, distracted from her reverie, looked at her younger brother and gave him a smile. "Nothing is wrong as far as I can tell. I've just felt a little moody lately. At Presley's curious look, "But don't worry, it's truly nothing. And as for you, aren't you supposed to be off to school? It would not do for the son of the Pharaoh not to receive his proper education."

"I just came by to take some books back to the library that I had left here. Now that I'm done with that report I had to do."

As Presley was just about to go out the door of the chamber, he looked back at his sister. She again had that look about her. As if she knew something no one else did. But Presley still didn't like her in that mood. And it had been going on now for a couple of days. He decided to say something to JaKal about it before he left. He knew if anyone could bring her out of it, he could.

JaKal was in the main chamber with Armon. The two were sharpening their egypt-su techniques pitting their considerable skills against one another. This was a common sight, as to how they were both ace warriors, but had different methods. And these method differences made each a better fighter.

Presley stood admiring them for a few seconds until they broke. Armon had just shown JaKal a quicker to bring down a charging adversary. And JaKal had gone down; hard. Presley couldn't help but wince as JaKal hit the hard floor. It was one of those landings one could almost feel. "Yow, I bet that hurt." Presley exclaimed. "Are you all right JaKal?"

"My Prince," they both exclaimed. "We didn't see you standing there." Armon helped JaKal from the floor. "I am fine my Prince."

"Armon, you have got to teach me that move." Presley decided as he came closer to his guardians.

"In good time my Prince." Replied the burly warrior guardian. "We haven't yet progressed to that level in your training. But do not worry. It will come. Remember, the pyramids weren't built in a day." And to JaKal, he said, "And if we are done here, I'm going to have some lunch." And he went off in search of his meal.

"JaKal, I need to talk to you about something." Presley said to his head guardian when they were alone.

"Yes, my Prince, what can I do for you?" JaKal asked solicitously.

"It's not for me. It's for Sohkarra. Something is not right. I just caught her again with that weird look she gets just before something happens. But when I asked her about it, she said there was nothing wrong; that she was just being moody, whatever that means. And I don't need to be a brain surgeon to know that if you talk to her, you'll be able to find out what is going on."

"I take it you have adjusted to the idea that your spirit self has a sister and she is back. That is good. I know you had a hard time accepting it." JaKal said in his mentoring way.

"Yeah, she's kinda grown on me. And that's why I wish she would tell me what's going on with her. Is it some kind of ancient thing or what?"

"I will do what I can my Prince. You know that. But she can be very stubborn when she so chooses." Replied JaKal.

"I know you care for her enough to get to the bottom of it." Presley said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You are wise for your young years. But even one as wise as you still needs school. So I suggest you be off." JaKal reminded him.

"Geeeeezzz, you two even think alike. She told me the same thing." Muttered Presley. And then louder, "Okay, okay." JaKal smile as he left, for he had heard the Prince's muttered statement.

"Sohkarra, may I enter?" JaKal called in.

"Yes JaKal. Please do." Sohkarra responded, pleased that he had come to seek her out.

At this, JaKal entered the small chamber Sohkarra used for her meditations. He closed the door behind him. "You brother is concerned for your welfare my Princess."

She looked at him as he came to sit next to her thinking that no matter how close they had become; what feelings shared, that he would never get over calling 'My Princess' or 'Your Highness'. She supposed that it was really true that old habits do die hard (no pun intended).

"Concerned? Why?" asked Sohkarra.

"He is worried that something is happening to you. He is concerned that you seem so preoccupied as of late."

"But I told him nothing was amiss." Sohkarra tried to explain.

"He possesses a perception that is reminiscent of a certain young princess I know." JaKal spoke to her softly. "Call it sibling communication. But I too, have noticed and am concerned."

"All right, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell Rapses. At least not until I am sure."

"Sure of what your Highness?" JaKal asked. He was getting that guardian-like look about him again.

"Sure that I'm getting tired of you calling me "Your Highness" or "My Princess"." Replied Sohkarra. And at the look he gave her; not sure if she was kidding or not, she laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to trifle with you."

JaKal, giving her a look that she knew all too well, "So will you please tell me what is going on? You know I will help you all I can."

"As my guardian or as the man I love?" asked the Princess.

"Both." Came the reply.

At his reply, she took one of his hands in hers as if in silent support as she began to speak. "The other day out of nowhere, I started sensing a presence. One that I had not felt since I was first reawakened in the area of the museum where my possessions were waiting to go on exhibit with Rapses'. My father spoke to me telling me to take care of Rapses until he could come for us. And I told him I would."

JaKal, thinking on the possible ramification of this, "Do you suppose it possible that it could indeed be your father now trying to reach you? Or could it be one of Scarab's tricks? He did try to impersonate Amenhotep once before and almost got away with it."

"No, I do not believe so. For Scarab's presence feels very different; like a physical pain. But I felt only peace and love when my father's essence was there." Sohkarra once again had that look about her. And in the next instance, alarm took its place. "But what if it is him? There would be only one reason he would come."

"To take the two of you home, and the rest of us as well." JaKal finished Sohkarra's thought.

They looked at each other. Each was thinking the same thing. "How will we tell him about us?" Neither had an answer.

Their dilemma was interrupted when Rath suddenly knocked in what sounded like an urgent matter. "Sohkarra! Something is going on. Can I come in to talk with you?"

"Yes Rath!" Sohkarra called back.

Rath entered the chamber and immediately saw that the princess was not alone. Equally evident was the fact that they were both disturbed over something. And he had a feeling he knew what it was. For he was sure that Sohkarra had picked up on the same thing as the pyramid. That sacred piece of equipment had just started going completely off its own meters.

Sohkarra's last two guardians followed Rath into the chamber. They too, had seen what Rath had, and decided to find out what it was. "What's going on girlfriend?" asked Nefertina.

"That is precisely what I'm hoping the princess can tell us." Rath interjected.

Looking from one to the other of her friends, Sohkarra could only try to answer. "I'm not sure. But I have reason to believe my father is preparing to come for us."

A loud gasp went up in the room, as this was definitely not what the others were expecting to hear.

Rath, becoming the first to recover, "And just how are going to find out Princess? Do you have any suggestions? We all knew this day would eventually come." Rath clearly remembered reminding Sohkarra of this when it had become apparent where her affections lay.

"Well, my tutor, I suppose the first step would be to go to where I first felt his presence. And that would be in the museum. The same place Rapses also felt it. Would you not agree?" Sohkarra put the question back to the scribe, knowing he was thinking about what her father would think of her present situation.

"Agreed." Was everyone's reply.

As the Princess and her guardians were preparing to leave for the museum exhibit area, Mennehotep and her husband, the newly resurrected Tuthmosis III, intercepted them. They had only just arrived from an outing they had been on and came in only to see that everyone else was preparing to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Tuthmosis asked.

"No my Lord." Sohkarra replied to his question. "We were just going to the museum to see the exhibits."

"But you have seen them many times." Mennehotep stated. She was about to say more when she saw the urgent look in Sohkarra's eyes that was reflected in the countenances of all of her guardians. Something inside her told her to hold off for the time being.

Sohkarra came up to Menne and Tuthmosis, and in a quiet voice, "I will speak of this later. But for now, we must go. There is something from our time that we must deal with. And please, if you see Rapses, do not say anything to him. I will talk to him when I can."

"As you please Princess." Tuthmosis stated. He was clearly not happy with not being informed of what the problem was. But his wife's manner communicated itself to him not to act "Pharaoh-like" now.

"Thank you my Lord; Menne." And at this Sohkarra nodded her respects, turned and taking JaKal's arm, she and her guardians left the sphinx.

"Something is definitely wrong." Mennehotep told her husband. "She would never be so abrupt if something were not desperately amiss."

"I too, feel a strange thing in the air, my wife. But for now, I suggest we do as the Princess requests. For if this is a problem related to her time, I pray to Osiris that she and her guardians will have the fortitude to deal with it. And it could impact upon us as well."

Mennehotep would not go against her husband's wishes on this. But she was sure that the Princess and her guardians were about to come up against a challenge unlike any they had so far faced together. And the outcome was very uncertain. "Isis go with you and give you strength young Princess." She projected the thought out, hoping Sohkarra would hear.

The hour was late, and luckily all the museum tours had ended for the day, and the crowds had long since left . Sohkarra didn't think they would take the idea of the exhibits being up and walking around by themselves very well. In fact,the thought of their reaction made her laugh to herself.

As JaKal had suggested, she had put a spell on the alarm systems to make it oblivious to their presence, but would immediately alert them if someone else entered.

"You know," said Nefertina, "The people who come here every day really have no concept of just what all this means. I'll bet all they see is the gold and stuff."

"Yeah." Replied Armon. "They sure would be surprised if they saw us."

"Quiet!" exclaimed Rath. "we are here for business, not sightseeing."

In the hour they had spent in the museum, it was quiet. Too quiet. It reminded everyone of the tombs they had all come from.

Sohkarra, knowing something was supposed to be happening, but not, said in a frustrated tone, "I could have sworn that I needed to come here. I hope we are not on a futile quest here."

JaKal, ever the guardian, "No. Your sixth sense has never led you astray before. I believe we are right in being here."

Then, as if on cue, the voice came. "My daughter. You have heard me and come."

All faces turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes father. I am here. And our guardians too." Sohkarra replied, suddenly humbled by the sound of her beloved father's voice.

"Where is your brother, Rapses?" came the voice.

"He is not here; but he is well." Sohkarra told her father. "What do you require of me Father?"

The voice, sounding stronger now, "I need you to combine your powers with mine to bring me to you. The time has come for you and Rapses to rejoin your mother and myself. We have missed you."

"And what of our guardians, my Lord Father?" asked Sohkarra.

"They too, will accompany us back. It was ordained that they would remain my children's guardians throughout eternity."

"Tell me what I must do Father." Though not looking in JaKal's direction, Sohkarra projected her thoughts to him. "What else can I do? He is my Lord and father."

JaKal, picking up her thoughts, "Exactly what you must, my Princess. And my young love. Together we will deal with whatever comes." And he saw her nod in acknowledgment. She also smiled slightly, for he had never called her that before.

"Go to where the magic pyramid I sent along with all of you is located. From there, my daughter, you will project out with your mind further that you have ever attempted before. My thoughts will then join with yours. In this way, I will follow the great wave and come to you."

"It will be done Father." Sohkarra said as she felt her father's presence. Turning to her guardians, she told them "We must go back to the sphinx."

Everyone acknowledged, and as a group, proceeded back the way they had come.

Mennehotep and Tuthmosis were waiting for them when they got back. They both sensed that something extraordinary was about to happen.

"I'm glad you are both still here." Sohkarra spoke to her friends. "For very shortly, you will meet the great Pharaoh Amenhotep, my lord and father."

And at this, she took her place at the pyramid as her father had directed. Menne had seen a ritual similar to this before when she had watched Sohkarra bring her husband back from the land of the dead. She almost couldn't believe such power existed, especially in one so young, but the man at her side was indeed proof it could be achieved.

Tuthmosis, on the other hand, never having really seen Sohkarra in action, was about to see something similar to what had brought him back. He had heard legends of the military exploits of this Pharaoh who had ruled not so long before him. Amenhotep was the son of the Pharaoh Ahmose, who had founded the 18th Dynasty. If it had not been for the death of Prince Rapses, Tuthmosis himself might never have become Pharaoh. Tuthmosis' grandfather, Tuthmosis I, a military career man, succeeded Amenhotep upon his death. So, if not related by blood, then connected through a similar desire to maintain Egypt in all of her glory and power. And he himself had named his own son Amenhotep II.

JaKal motioned everyone back away from the pyramid as Sohkarra stepped up to it. In the next few minutes, it seemed almost as if she were not there, so great was her concentration. No words were spoken, but the power being emanated was great. The room took on a supernatural glow. Even Rath had never seen his student like this before. For she was manipulating more than the forces of nature, such as he had taught her. She was marshaling the very fates themselves. He could not believe this was the same young girl he had taught so long ago.

And all at once, there stood a handsome man dressed in the traditional garb of the Pharaoh. He stayed there a moment as all eyes were drawn to him. He too, had to dispel the effects of the transformation.

The guardians immediately went down on their knees in a gesture of respect. After telling them to rise, his eyes sought out his daughter. It had been so long since he had last seen her. And that was to entomb her with her brother's empty sarcophagus. The squads sent to find his children had found her body, and those of her guardians. But they had never found Rapses'. And they had taken her and her guardians home to loving parents and families one last time. And Amenhotep himself had been absent, commanding a campaign in Nubia. But when word reached him of the tragedy, he immediately went home. It was something he and his queen had never gotten over. They never had any more children. And now they would all be reunited.

"My daughter, beloved Sohkarra." He said softly. "Come to me."

Without having to be told twice, Sohkarra immediately went into his embrace. "Father!"

"You have grown powerful. And more beautiful. Just as your mother said you would. She will be most happy to see you and Rapses again." Said an emotional father.

Sohkarra pulled slight away. "Father, say hello to our guardians. They have been most welcome to Rapses and myself in this new time."

The Pharaoh acknowledged them one by one. And as he spoke to each of them, they bowed down. "JaKal, my Captain of the Guard, it is good to see you again. And Rath, my scribe, I cannot tell you what it means to me to know you're still teaching my children. Armon, brave warrior and teacher of defenses; I hope Rapses has learned well." And when the Pharaoh got to Nefertina, he hesitated. "And you are.."

Sohkarra smiled, for she knew where this was going. Her father had never learned of his charioteer's true identity.

"I am Nefertina, my Pharaoh. But you would know me as Nefer, your charioteer." Nefertina replied, looking to Sohkarra for support. For she was not sure how the Pharaoh would react to this.

Sohkarra, stepping in for her friend, "Father, she disguised herself as a man so she could have the honor of being your charioteer."

A look of surprise crossed the Pharaoh's face. "It would seem there were many things going on of which I was unaware." Looking from his daughter back to Nefertina, "It would not surprise me at any length a friend of my daughter would go to accomplish something. You did a job worthy of a man. And she chose well in selecting you for a friend."

Nefertina, truly humbled, "I am honored, my Pharaoh."

Not forgetting Mennehotep and Tuthmosis, Sohkarra spoke to her father. "Father, there are two more you must meet. Two rulers of Egypt who lived after our time."

Amenhotep turned in the direction Sohkarra indicated. "My Lord father and Pharaoh, I would present the Pharaoh Tuthmosis III and his Great High Wife, Neferu-Re. Daughter of the great Queen Hapshapsut and Pharaoh Tuthmosis II."

At the mention of the son of his own General, Tuthmosis I, Amenhotep respectfully took her hand. "I cannot believe I am actually meeting the grand-daughter of my General. It is truly an honor my lady."

"The honor is ours, great Pharaoh. For the legends of your victories on the battlefield were indeed inspiration to all of us who followed." Menne spoke respectfully.

Amenhotep turned his attention to Tuthmosis. He had never come face to face with a fellow ruler of Egypt. There was always one great ruler/god at a time. "I had the utmost respect for your grandfather. He was a most courageous leader on the battlefield. And from seeing you, I am most certain I made the right choice in appointing him to succeed me. He held with the highest tradition in keeping Egypt as the powerful and prosperous country she was meant to be."

"And I too, learned much from studying of your exploits. Your lessons were passed down from my grandfather, to my father, to me. I was honored to be the ruler of a country such as the one which was passed down from you and those who followed you." Tuthmosis too, was not totally sure how to act before a fellow ruler. This was most unprecedented.

Out of the shadows of the chamber, came a young boy. He stepped out carefully, for his spirit self urged him on. This man was the father of Rapses. All eyes went to the boy as he came and stood next to his sister.

Sohkarra, taking her brother by the shoulders and stepping out with him, "Father, come to your son. He has waited to see you again for a very long time." And to Presley, she said, "Go to him Presley. You have nothing to fear. The spirit of Rapses will tell you what to say."

Giving Sohkarra a last glance, he stepped away from her and walked slowly toward he who awaited him.

And Sohkarra projected a thought to Mennehotep to thank her for having the foresight to bring Presley to the sphinx so that the reunion would be complete. Mennehotep acknowledged with a smile and a thumbs-up signal.

"Come to me my son." Amenhotep could not keep the emotion from his voice as he looked upon the boy who's body now kept the spirit of his son. And this boy, Presley, looked just like Rapses had when he had lived. This could be no coincidence. The fates, in spite of all that had happened, had been kind after all. For his son's spirit no longer flew in confusion, waiting to be reborn.

Sohkarra went over to stand next to JaKal as together they watched this reunion. He looked down at her. He too, felt the emotion this moment brought. But he couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for the two of them. Now that they had acknowledged their mutual feelings, would it all come to nothing? Or would the fates again intervene for them? Only time would tell.

On Monday, after spending his first day with his children in 3500 years, Amenhotep succumbed to the need for rest. They had literally worn him out with showing him the sights of this new city. And it was especially brighter what with the recent snow and the holiday season. Presley in the meantime, was in his last week of school prior to the time he would have off for the holidays. So he was blessedly absent.

While her father slept, Sohkarra took the opportunity to speak to JaKal. Since her father's arrival, they'd had no time alone. She found him practicing some yoga techniques he had heard about on the television. She knew this was what he did when something was bothering him. She realized his many responsibilities weighed heavily on him sometimes. These last few weeks had not been an easy time for him.

She silently waited for him to finish before making her presence known. He did, however, already know she was there. "I didn't want to interrupt." She said.

"I was just finishing." JaKal replied, moving to where she stood. He then put his hand to her cheek. "Feel the power." He said.

"I thought that was my line." She said, smiling at him. "And I do."

And as if he was reading her mind for a change, "We need to talk."

"I know we do." She responded. "And I think I have an idea. While my father sleeps, you must go to Presley's school and get him. Stay with him. He mentioned he wanted to go to the mall to finish his Christmas shopping, whatever that means. Remember, Scarab is still out there. While you two are together, I can talk to my father. Alone."

"No, I can't let you face him alone. This involves both of us." Said JaKal, turning his back to her. "You know how he will react. You will need me with you."

"I would love to have you with me during this, believe me. But he is my father, and I don't want him blaming you. And yes, I do know how he will react. But I feel I'm the one best equipped to make him understand." Sohkarra replied. "If it comes right down to it, I'll tell him I will not go back through the gate with him."

"You are strong, Princess, but he is still your father. I cannot condone your disobeying him."

"I will do anything I need to do to make him understand. Please, just humor me on this one. Go and take care of Rapses. He loves going with you anyhow. I will handle my father." (I hope). She thought.

JaKal, not liking this line of thought at all, finally consented. Sohkarra had always been able to talk to her father before, and hopefully she still could. But what he would hear was not what he would be expecting from his daughter. And JaKal felt that all would not be well.

Sohkarra, sensing the turn of his thoughts, "It would seem that once again our feelings must be put on hold. Please don't let this change what we know to be our truth. For I vow I will not."

JaKal, turning back to her and taking her face between his bandaged hands, "Not on your after-life my young love." And as if to seal the vow, he drew her up close and gave her a kiss that conveyed his emotion most effectively.

Amenhotep, upon awakening, immediately called for his children. Sohkarra explained to him that Rapses was in school.

"Why is Rath not teaching him?" demanded the Pharaoh.

"It is the custom of this time for all children to go to school away from home." Sohkarra tried to explain.

"But Rath is his royal tutor." Amenhotep said, a bit annoyed.

"He must learn the ways of this world if he is to live in it effectively." Sohkarra said. "But Rath still teaches us bothoften."

"But that will no longer be necessary." Amenhotep announced. Sohkarra was filled with dread as she anticipated his next words. "You are all accompanying me back to the Land of the Dead. It is high time your spirits were reunited with your loved ones."

"But father," protested Sohkarra. "What about Scarab?"

"We will deal with him in our own time. Once Rapses is safely through the gate, Scarab will no longer pose a threat."

"But he could still try conquering the world!" Sohkarra argued. "We must remain here to fight him!"

"My daughter, this world no longer requires our presence. We belong in the next one! And my next question is 'why are you in those clothes? That is not the garb of the royal princess of the House of Amenhotep."

Sohkarra, caught off guard by that last question and never having thought of her dress, "This is how they dress in this time Father."

"They are hardly decent garments. Hardly the attire of the royal house," he replied, quite put out. And, my daughter, my word is the final one on this: this world will no longer be of concern to us."

"No father, I won't go back!"

Amenhotep, surprised at the rebelliousness of his much loved daughter, "What do you mean you will not go back? Your mother misses you and Rapses and awaits your return."

"I know father and I miss her too." Sohkarra had never told her father of her love for her head guardian. She now knew that she had no alternative but to tell him. She knew her father also expected the guardians to accompany them back through the Western Gate. She mentally braced herself for what she knew would come.

"My lord father, there is something I must say. May I?" Sohkarra asked.

"You know I have never restricted your speech in any way before daughter. " answered her father.

"I know this will be hard for you to hear, but I must tell you. And please remember you love me and have the deepest respect for JaKal." Sohkarra told him in a low voice.

"Where is this leading to daughter?" asked an ever-growing suspicious Pharaoh Dad.

There was nothing for her to do but just say it. "I love him father. I always have. Even back when we were alive, I loved him. But back then I could never speak of it because he had married Tia. But here in this time, things are so very different." Sohkarra charged ahead, in spite of the stormy look in her father's eyes. "JaKal and I have acknowledged our feelings for each other!"

"You have What?!" roared Amenhotep. "How dare you go against me? And JaKal; I thought he to be wiser than this. He was married Sohkarra! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Yes father, back then it did. That's why I never spoke of it. But we know now that Tia remarried after JaKal died. So no, I feel no guilt over loving him and I know he feels the same way about me. This time is not the same as when we lived. People are free to be what they wish and love who they will. Please try to understand."

"You have by your own words made me realize more than ever that I need to take you and Rapses home. Your future husband also waits. He has waited for you for 3500 years. You will now take your place by his side as you were meant to do." As Amenhotep said this, he grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and shook her slightly as if to emphasize his point.

"No father, I won't." Sohkarra replied in a voice trembling with anger as she backed away from her father. "I'm already at the side of the man I love." And at this, she turned and ran from the chamber, totally ignoring her father's commands that she return to him. And as she ran, her long auburn hair billowed out behind her.

Sohkarra ran past everyone as if they weren't there. She ran into her chamber and slammed the door behind her. Concern for her plight was clear to see in everyone's faces.

Nefertina, ever the loyal friend, went to the closed door, knocking softly. "Sohkarra, can I please come in?" She knew how her friend felt, for she too, had been denied her love, the infamous Apep. But at least with Pep, he could still come through the Western Gate.

A muffled "No, just please leave me alone." Came back through the door. It was obvious that she was crying.

"Is she all right Nef?" asked a concerned Armon, who had followed Nefertina to the closed door. He too, was very fond of his princess, looking at her as the little sister he had not gotten in life.

Nefertina turned away from the door and put her hand on Armon's shoulder. "She will be. She just told her father about her and JaKal. I guess he didn't take it too well."

"Can't the Pharaoh see that they belong together. Anyone would have to be blind not to see how they are together. And plus they have the Prince's blessing."

"He is still the Pharaoh, and a father. He sees things the way they were, not as they should be now. " Nefertina replied. "Let's leave her for now. She'll come to us when she's ready."

Armon didn't like the thought of leaving her alone, but also saw the wisdom of Nefertina's words. And the two left with heavy hearts indeed.

"I could have told her how Amenhotep would react. I tried to tell both her and JaKal what would happen when he found out." Said a disgruntled Rath who was now walking with them.

"Can it Rath!" came the simultaneous reply as they both walked ahead faster, leaving Rath behind.

"Well, I did try to tell them." Rath called out. He decided that his best place now would be in studying his scrolls, away from all this mayhem. He was thankful that Sohkarra had talked JaKal into spending the day with the prince while she faced her father. But this respite couldn't last. JaKal had to eventually come back.

Nefertina and Armon entered the chamber where the magic box was located. Mennehotep and her husband Tuthmosis were sitting there watching some afternoon programming. Tuthmosis, still in wonder of these modern marvels, could not take his eyes off the box. Menne, on the other hand, with her feminine intuition, could tell things were not right. "All is not well with your princess is it?" she asked Nefertina.

"No Menne, I'm afraid it's not. Sohkarra told her father about JaKal. He didn't take it well at all." Nefertina replied sadly.

"I thought that might be the case. It is hard to try to revert from the old traditions. And especially difficult for those who ruled and who are new to this time." And as she said this, she gave her husband an affectionate jab in the ribs.

This brought a grunt from the Pharaoh as he gave his wife a look of wonderment. "What was that for my wife?"

"It would appear that Sohkarra's lord father does not agree with her choice of a life mate." Menne explained.

Er...

"I seem to have heard this dilemma before," he sighed, taking her hand. "When Queen Hapshetsut insisted she loved another, not your Father," said Tuthmosis.

"I well know that," she sighed. "And he was a guardian, just like JaKal..."

Tuthmosis suddenly got a spark of intuition. As if an oil lamp had turned on over his Horus crowned head. "That's it!' he gasped.

"That's what?" asked Mennehotep, puzzled. Since when was he the source of ideas regarding modern relationships? Then she smiled. At last he was catching on.

"If somehow we can convince Amenhotep that a Guardian can love a Princess, we may yet succeed!"

"How do we do that, beloved?" she asked him. That look of strategy was in his brown eyes. The selfsame look he got whenever they played Droughts together as children. He'd been very found of playing against her, for her logical mind was difficult for him to beat. And his military strategies were legendary on the board as well as on the battlefield.

"Your mother Queen Hapshapsut and Great high Wife managed to love Sehnmut," said Tuthmosis.

"You knew?" Menne said with some surprise.

"How could I not know all these years? For the look of love in his eyes for her mirrored the one I had for you..." he said. "That is why I never forbade it. I somehow felt it would be wrong... but Sehnmut was a Steward and Governor, a noble by appointment. JaKal is a guardian... and that's all Amenhotep will ever see him as..."

"I don't see where you're going, dear," she sighed, a bit lost.

Frustrated, Tuthmosis slapped his bandaged thigh. "Oh, by Osiris how do I explain it," he muttered, clearly not annoyed at her, but at a sudden jamming of his thought processes. What someone would call a brain freeze. Then having collected his thoughts, he continued, "If we can get Sehnmut to talk to Amenhotep about this.. Perhaps we can make the Father of Rapses see reason..."

"Do you think the Great Amenhotep will listen to Sehnmut, your Glory?" asked Armon, a bit skeptical. "After all, he's not a Pharaoh."

"Well taken Armon," Tuthmosis added, temporarily set back. "On the battlefield a test of equals is sometimes needed. Maybe if I had a chat with him, Pharaoh to Pharaoh... as it were. For he has learned of my deeds as well. And you know how... archaic... I can be from time to time..."

Nefertina smiled as he admitted it, with a bit of a sheepish look. That's what was admirable about Menne's husband. Since he had lived so much of his life on the battlefield, he had some sense of what the common soldier had gone through. That gave him some insight as to how to come down off his throne once in a while. Plus the fact he loved driving chariots helped endear her to him as well. "Sounds cool to me, Great one!" she laughed. They shared a smile. Menne was glad he was getting along with Nefertina. At first she'd feared he'd be a bit archaic in his view of her. Even though for his time he was rather liberated in his views of women. After all, he had let Hapshapsut reign as regent till he was in his twenties! And he had listened to Mennehotep's word over those of his trusted male advisors.

Presley Carnarvon carried the telltale box beneath his right arm. It was a brightly wrapped package with ribbon and a colorful bow. Ever since Walter had convinced him to join the Chess Club, he realized some others who might enjoy learning this ancient game.

However ancient Chess was, Presley didn't recall his Guardians knowing how to play. At least from what he had learned about them over the past year or so. And that was volumes. He knew they played a form of Droughts, but somehow Chess seemed a game any ancient civilization should not be without.

Even the Msirians. And he knew just the man... er Pharaoh to teach it to!

Now as he returned to the Sphinx, he got a sudden sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since Amenhotep had come through again, he'd had his doubts. Did he really want to relinquish the Pharaoh's spirit within himself? And bid his guardians... no his friends farewell?

If they went, would Tuthmosis and Menne have to leave also? Presley shivered at the thought. Especially since Sohkarra and JaKal were... you know... an item.

JaKal noticed his master's pensive mood. "Young Prince, what ails you? You have been as silent as the owl since we left the store of games..."

"It's just too much to take in. Amenhotep coming back and all. What happens to you guys?"

"We have often said we must leave you when your spirit leaves. And if that is Amenhotep's wish, then so be it..."

"But you guys are my friends," said Presley. "And Scarab's still out there! You can't just go... and let that creep run loose!"

"I know. Your sister thought it fit to discuss the Scarab issue as well as certain... ahem, developments with your great Father. And he has always listened to her in the past..."

"But I get this feeling that it's not that easy."

"Speaking to the Great one is never easy," said JaKal. "Especially in matters of the heart..."

"Look, I can just tell him I'm cool with you and my sis. Right?"

"Somehow even your words may not be enough..."

"I hope you're wrong, JaKal. But my gut... er spirit tells me you're right..."

As they walked into the sphinx, there was a silence. He came upon Tuthmosis and Mennehotep, sitting before the magic box. The Pharaoh rose to greet the young Prince, almost stepping himself in Presley's way."

Something told Presley he needed to speak to him, Prince to Pharaoh. "Greetings to you, prince Rapses," he said, inclining his head.

"Hiya... I mean greetings and stuff," Presley said, hastily bowing before Tuthmosis. "I got your chess set. You know, your very own.. for an early Christmas present."

Smiling he took the box from Presley, and inclined his head. "You honor me with your gift. But there is something I must discuss with you. Before you confront your Father..."

Mennehotep joined them. Quickly she ushered them outside to the garden. "You'd better come too, JaKal. Let's all go for a long ride..."

"What's going on? And where is the Princess?" JaKal asked them, as Tuthmosis seemed to push them out the door again. As if glancing for danger, the Pharaoh urged them into his own chariot, that Tharankenat and Rath had built together.

"Quickly now. There... have been some problems..." said Mennehotep. "And it's best you don't go back right now..."

"What's going on?" Presley demanded. That sick feeling that he experienced every time his spirit self was upset resurfaced.

"I must apologize," said Tuthmosis. "I must ask for your trust on this one. Please get in the chariot. We must have a serious talk, Prince to Pharaoh. Regarding your mighty father, and your sister..."

JaKal knew better than to question a Pharaoh. Even if he was from 40 years after his time. As they rode along, Tuthmosis let Mennehotep fill them in.

"So you're saying that when Sohkarra spilled it about her and JaKal... he blew his stack?" asked Presley, with a sense of great fear.

"Essentially that's it," said Mennehotep. "And he was especially furious at JaKal."

JaKal said nothing immediately, but froze. Fear crept into his blue eyes. But then he had to know; not for himself, but for what he could well imagine Sohkarra was having to do to cope with her father. He was all too aware that Amenhotep could force her to return with him. "No one has answered my question; where is Sohkarra now? I must go to her; she needs me with her now."

Menne answered as gently as she could, "She has locked herself away and refuses to see or speak to anyone. She has also refused to return through the Western Gate."

"I was afraid of that." JaKal added, feeling more and more like he had to get back to her.

Tuthmosis gently added, "And I feared that you required my protection... till a diplomatic solution can be ironed out... is that the right phrase Presley?"

"Er, yeah, close enough," Presley sighed. They rolled farther from eh Sphinx. "Uh, won't my er. Dad... be angry that you're taking us away..."

"He's so livid now that Rath's trying to talk sense into him," said Mennehotep. "It's best they think you are still out for the day."

"We will drop you both at lady Trynia's abode," said Tuthmosis. "Till we decide what is to be done..."

"But like what will he do?" Presley asked. "I'm the Prince, and I say it's okay..."

"That may be so. But I must meet with Amenhotep, and calm his nerves," said Tuthmosis. "And prevent a potentially explosive situation. Step out here, both of you. I will return. Menne, go with them, please?"

"Yes, Ahnkhenammut my love," she said. "But what about you?"

"I wanna talk to Amenhotep too," said Presley. "And clear some of this mess up. You hang with Trynia, JaKal... I'll just say you are out scouting and that I was teaching chess to ol' Tuthmosis here..."

"You are most clever, Prince Rapses," said Tuthmosis appreciatively as Menne and JaKal stepped out of the vehicle. JaKal shivered as they drove off. He knew in spite of what everyone was trying to do, he and Sohkarra would have to face her father together; it was the only way.

"Don't worry. My husband will fix this," said Mennehotep.

"What makes you so sure? He is a Pharaoh, but my master Amenhotep is quite persuasive... And I should not be here now. I should be at her side. I have never backed away from a confrontation before."

"He is sworn to honor Sohkarra," said Mennehotep. "For she was responsible for bringing him back from the Land of the Dead to be reunited with me. He owes her a favor... And as for being at her side, send her your thoughts. She will understand. And understand this; your honor is not at stake. But you have never been in this type of situation before."

"That much is true." JaKal replied. And he thought of how he never expected to have to confront his Pharaoh, and over his daughter, no less.

"Where are they!" Amenhotep growled as he paced before Sohkarra's door. Rath tried his best to calm his master and lord down. It was all he could do to stop him from getting Armon to smash her door in.

"Please your Glory, do not be angry," said Rath, raising his hands. "I am sure they will be home soon! Please..."

"I would have words with this Guardian who dared seduce my daughter!" snapped Amenhotep, hands on his regal hips.

"My Pharaoh, surely you realize nothing so drastic has occurred. You know JaKal's honor is above reproach." Rath tried to unruffle his Pharaoh's feathers. "And your daughter's also."

"This is the price I pay for letting Sohkarra have too much freedom when she was younger. But she was most convincing." Said the irate Monarch.

"And she helped many of your subjects, sire." Rath still tried to placate.

Suddenly they heard the noise of an engine. Amenhotep pushed past a protesting Rath, and rushed to meet the chariot. What met his eyes was a bit of a surprise. For it was not JaKal. But it was his son. And JaKal was nowhere to be seen.

Tuthmosis and Rapses got down from the chariot, and strode to meet him. Tuthmosis seemed the paragon of regal serenity, while Rapses, or Presley was a bit more pensive.

"My son, it is good to see you back so soon," said Amenhotep, regaining his regal composure in front of the other Pharaoh. "And greetings to you, great Tuthmosis, husband of Mennehotep... and Pharaoh after my glorious reign.."

"You honor me with your presence, mighty one," said Tuthmosis, bowing to him slightly with an incline of his head. "I have returned the Prince to your side."

"Uh yeah... uh dad," Presley said, scratching his head. "I was uh... teaching him to play chess..."

"May I inquire as to where JaKal is?" asked Amenhotep. Those eyes blazed behind the composure. Presley shivered. But Tuthmosis glanced at him sidelong, as if to inspire confidence. He stood a full four inches shorter than Amenhotep, but was no less impressive.

"JaKal is doing his duty of scouting for Scarab. He does this a lot since he is still out there." Presley relayed, hoping to drop a hint that he needed his guardians and they would not do him any good if they were beyond the Western Gate. "He said he'll be backsoon."

"At least he still has a sense of duty," Amenhotep grumbled. "I would have words with him upon his return."

There was an awkward silence as the three royals exchanged glances. Then Tuthmosis eyed the chess game in Presley's hands. "Mighty one, you have matters to discuss with your son. But I have matters most pressing to discuss with you. Might I ask we play a game of chess?"

"Chess. What is this?" asked Amenhotep.

"Uh. It's a great game... of strategy. Wanna play?"

"I would watch you play, my son," Amenhotep smiled eyes softening temporarily. Then he registered Tuthmosis. "And perhaps I will speak with my son after we have our... discussion..."

Soon both Pharaohs sat face to face across Rath's Msirian table. Presley had set up the chessboard and an hourglass for the two Pharaohs. He'd briefly played a game with Tuthmosis to demonstrate the game to Amenhotep. But both Pharaohs were now pitting experience versus skill upon a two dimensional surface. A mummified Pharaoh

Tuthmosis leaned his false bearded chin on one bandaged hand. Across, Amenhotep's bronzed spirit form regarded the strange pieces as he took in the empty spaces. Presley still could not believe this scene. The blue and gold Sphinx Horus crown on Tuthmosis head seemed quite different then the tall golden one upon his "father's" head. Two pharaohs with their distinct styles. And the dark kohl painted on Tuthmosis mummified face seemed almost imposing compared to the minimal that Amenhotep wore.

"You are a brave opponent," Amenhotep said, as Tuthmosis moved his knight into check.

"So you see my position," said Tuthmosis, as Amenhotep took his knight with a bishop.

"You interceded upon JaKal's behalf, when I would speak with him. While my anger cooled. Delayed my speaking with my son..."

"I thought cool heads would prove better ears for listening to one's son," said Tuthmosis, waiting to make his next move.

"You are wise, your Glory," said Amenhotep. "But I must confront my guardian and my daughter as soon as possible. I am anxious to return to the Western Gate..."

"This is a grave matter. For your daughter loves not the man you have chosen for her..."

"As I am well aware. But she loves one below her station. And that I cannot abide..."

"You must also know I am pledged to favor your Daughter's wishes," said Tuthmosis. "For she reunited me with my wife Mennehotep. Any decision that may hurt her or run contrary to her wishes I cannot ignore. She and JaKal have been most dutiful in their protection of Rapses. She loves her brother and would never let harm come to him. And this has happened with JaKal at her side. They have both done you great honor."

"I understand. I have always valued JaKal's services. If I hadn't he never would have been made head guardian to my children." said Amenhotep, moving his Queen to cover Tuthmosis rook. "But you must understand I have a deal to honor. And my family reputation to uphold. Sohkarra must not unite with her guardian. It is just not done. He is married to Tia, a servant of my house. And my daughter is pledged to another."

"I would cite an example for consideration; his wife remarried as was her right following his death. So technically he is no longer married." said Tuthmosis. "Did this husband that you chose for Sohkarra marry another? Did she ever meet him?"

"I would not know. For I passed away soon after she did... from grief...And no, they did not have the chance to meet prior to her death. I never had the chance to tell her of her betrothal. But he yet expresses his desire to meet her spirit."

"I have known the necessity for such bargains," said Tuthmosis. "That is why I married both Menne and Kara. But Kara's pledge to me was annulled when she betrayed my trust. So she was expelled from my house... And the contract dissolved. Can you not reconsider your contract? For this husband no longer rules a land that requires a political alliance...And Sohkarra would indeed be a treasured ally and mate to the man she truly loves. To any other, she would lose her spirit. And that is too valuable to let be extinguished."

"But he is a fine man," said Amenhotep. "To spend eternity with..."

"I ask you to consider another example." said Tuthmosis. "You know of Queen Hapshapsut, do you not?"

"I have heard tales on the Land of the Dead, yes. Check...Your Regent was quite wise..."

"But when her husband died, my father... she fell in love," said Tuthmosis, moving his rook to take the offending pawn. "With her own guardian. She did not consummate this love in life. But in afterlife she and Sehnmut were together in eternity. Their love was too strong for my regulations. I had little choice..."

"But she knew her place in life," said Amenhotep, as he moved his Queen into position. "As did Sehnmut, if they did not consummate their love," said Amenhotep. "But my daughter has crossed the line. I must see things are put to right."

"Begging your pardon, Great one, but your daughter is dead... or is resurrected. Castle move... Can you not overlook this? For surely...you must realize no line has been crossed. Both your daughter and her guardian have behaved most honorably. And they do truly love one another. Surely that counts for something. They have both been through many trials to get where they are. But through it all, they have always put their mutual duty to the Prince first and foremost. She consistently puts his safety above her own, which makes it more difficult for her other guardians. So what harm can it do to leave everything as it is?"

"I more than anyone know my daughter's abilities. I have always known what she was doing, even though I didn't let her know I knew. That was my mistake. I should have reined her in sooner. But at any rate, I have my duty," said Amenhotep, baffled by the move that put Tuthmosis king well out of his Queen's reach. He moved his Queen out of harm's way. "And she has hers..And this she knows well."

"I am sorry," said Tuthmosis, as his remaining Knight took the Queen. "I simply thought I might discuss this with you..."

"I am honored that you discussed this matter with me, forthwith," said Amenhotep, as he moved his rook to take Tuthmosis's pawn. "Instead of resorting to mere trickery. You are a man of your honor. Please respect my decision."

"I will respect," Tuthmosis, moving his pawn to the end of the board. "I must have my Queen again... thank you..."

Presley put the piece in place of the pawn. Tuthmosis had moved one or two other pawns to cover the remaining Bishop that guarded the offending King. So when Amenhotep tried to move his King away, he could do little. "Uh guys," Presley said. "I think that's check again..."

" But I cannot stand by and let one to whom I owe a favor be hurt," Tuthmosis continued, as he moved his Queen into final position. "Can you at least speak with her again? And listen to her reasons?"

"Checkmate," Presley said.

"I will do as you suggest. But I am of one mind," said Amenhotep, rising from his chair. "I thank you for a most stimulating game. You truly are a master of strategy. I salute you, Tuthmosis..."

Sighing, Tuthmosis looked at the chessboard. He'd won the game, but lost the debate. He could only now hope for the best. He didn't know how he would tell his wife and JaKal.

Presley shivered as Amenhotep took his arm gently. "I would speak with you, my son..."

"Yeah, uh, sure, Dad," he muttered, still feeling unsure about this fellow.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Rapses... and you are the only one who can help me..."

"Whadda you want me to do?" he asked, suspicion filling his young mind.

"Your sister is being impossible. I am only acting in her best interests. She must not be with JaKal. I have a debt of honor I must uphold..."

"What can I do about it?" Presley asked him. "I'm just a kid..."

"You are her brother," said Amenhotep. "The two of you share a special bond. I was hoping you could convince her to be reasonable..."

"So you want me to show her how screwed up this whole thing is... and all she has to do to make it cool is whatever you say?"

"Essentially yes. You are the only chance I have of helping her..."

Anger filled Presley's mind. This went against all he believed in. What right had this Pharaoh, even if he was her father, to tell her what she could and couldn't do? At first he dared not say so. Yet he fixed a mental image of Tuthmosis in his mind. As if it were urging him to stand up to his father. "Look, I know you love her an all," said Presley, taking a deep breath. "But I think this whole thing stinks..."

"What do you mean, my son?"

"That promise you made... to her husband to be or whatever. That was made when she was alive! And she's dead now! What right do ya have to tell her how she can live her life? This is the twentieth century for crying out loud. I'm cool with them being together..It doesn't matter to me that she's a Princess and he's a guardian. All that matters is that they are happy. And they are always here for me. They've rescued me from Scarab on more than one occasion."

For a moment it appeared as if Amenhotep would blow his top. Slowly he drew in a huge breath as he composed himself. "You are young, my son," he sighed. "But you must understand what's at stake here. I only want what is best for my daughter. Surely you must understand that..."

"Even if what you think's good for her isn't what she wants?" asked Presley.

"At least speak to her on my behalf. Urge her to reconsider. I want no hatred betwixt us..."

"All right," Presley sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'll talk to her. But don't expect miracles or anything..."

"Thank you, my son," Amenhotep smiled, laying a hand on his shoulders. "I knew you would not let me down..."

Presley slipped away, his thoughts sinking into the pit of his stomach. If he confronted Sohkarra, she would be angry at him. Yet if he stood by and did nothing, people could get hurt! Anger filled his mind. It was so unfair! Sohkarra had just pledged her love to JaKal, and he to her. Then Amenhotep showed up out of nowhere and botched the whole thing up. It was a crazy tangled mess, and he could do little to pull the strings apart without wrecking the whole sweater. Pull the wrong thread, and boom, everything could come crashing down!

Presley knew the sooner he did as his spirit self's father asked, the better. He did not relish the thought of facing Sohkarra with his father's request. And again, the vision of Tuthmosis appeared in his head. Nothing like a little confidence building.

He knew what he must do. No matter what his father said, Sohkarra must not give up what she had waited 3500 years for. And that was just what he was going to do! After he stated their father's case. But he already knew what she would think of that.

Presley went up and knocked on Sohkarra's door. Thus far, no one had been allowed entrance. But she knew who was there, and almost of its own volition, the door opened and allowed him entry.

The door closed behind him again as he entered. "So, how are you doing?"

Sohkarra looked up at him as he came near. "Not so good my brother. He's being impossible."

"Funny, that is what he said about you." At Sohkarra's expression, he almost laughed. But thought wisely against it. "Our 'father' wants me to try to get you do stop being impossible and return with him and everyone else through the gate."

"And you Rapses? How do you feel about this." Asked Sohkarra, in a calm voice.

"I don't want anyone to go. I know I'm being selfish, but I've grown used to having you guys around. I mean I've never had a sister before." He answered, turning his head, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's kinda cool. And JaKal, well, he's been like a surrogate father."

Sohkarra put her hand on Presley's shoulder. "I know how you feel. So you know I cannot possibly go back. Especially not to that man father promised me to. That was when I was alive for Ra's sake. Plus Father has never seen fit to even tell me who this man is." She said this with irritation. And then realizing she was getting off track, "Can't he see that we need to stay? Scarab still looks for you. And I don't think he's real happy with me either; any of us, for that matter, after our last meeting. He hasn't given up. He will definitely strike again."

"You know that I'm on your side with this. I think it's cool that you and JaKal are finally together. It's not like you hurt anyone or anything to get that way." Presley said, reasoning this out. "And I know you both went through a lot of pain yourselves to get where you are."

"Yes, but our father is still thinking in the old ways. And as much as I love him, I will not go along with this. I have got to talk with him again and make him see. Looking at her brother, she remembered she had not seen JaKal since that morning when she had convinced him to go with him. "By the way Rapses, where in Ra's name is JaKal? I asked him to stay with you."

"Tuthmosis told him to stay at the warehouse with Trynia and Mennehotep. But I have a feeling he won't stay." Presley answered. "He was getting edgy and said something about not letting you take the heat by yourself."

Sohkarra smiled at this. She was getting to the modern slangs used in this time. She knew that particular phrase meant that JaKal was not willing to let her do this alone. He would be back soon. She could feel it.

"Let us both go now and speak to our father now." Sohkarra decided.

"Father." Sohkarra called out softly. Presley was at her side.

"My daughter, you've finally decided to come out." At seeing Sohkarra's lowered eyes, he commented further. "I see your temper still reigns supreme. Would you happen to know where JaKal might be found?"

"He is out scouting Father, as he does every day. We must be ever vigilant of Scarab for Rapses' sake." Answered his daughter.

"How convenient."

"But Father, he could stike when we least suspect! At least JaKal is doing something about eliminating him from this world!"

"And what do you imply with that insulting tone, daughter?"

"You don't care about this world anymore! How can you want us to leave it in Scarab's hands? That's why I won't go back! And JaKal agrees with me!"

"He does, does he? You think that I have no concern for what Scarab will do? He was only responsible for the deaths of all of you! How dare you imply I care nothing?" demanded the Pharaoh.

"But JaKal thinks"

"He's a guardian! He does not know of matters of state, or leading Armies! I am a Pharaoh And I am your father! You must obey me!" stormed a now very irate father.

"How can you say that about JaKal? Cried Sohkarra. "He's the leader of your guardians; the Captain of your Guard! You chose him yourself to lead the guardians!" Sohkarra reminded him.

"That is his role! If he knew better, he would not have overstepped it by questioning my word or attempting to get to my daughter. And I will take you back with me!"

Sohkarra, her own anger rising higher, "He did not "get" to me Father. What we have is mutual. At least JaKal was always there for Rapses and me. You were always off fighting in Nubia or somewhere that required your divine presence! We never saw you Father!"

"You give me no choice Daughter! For your own good, I am doing this!" Amenhotep commanded his daughter.

And before she could react, she felt herself levitated toward her sarcophagus and placed within. Then the front closed most forcefully. Too late did she realize his intent.

"Father, you can't do this! You must let me out!" Sohkarra cried out. She heard Presley come to the front of the sarcophagus and pound upon it. But to no avail. She knew then she was neatly trapped within. She couldn't repel the magic of her father.

"Rapses, come from there now. Your sister will not see reason, so there she will remain until our departure." Amenhotep motioned his son away from his sister's prison.

"You said you loved her!" Presley yelled at the Pharaoh. "No father who loves his daughter would ever make a prisoner of her just so he can hold his own head up over a 3500 year old contract. And one she never would have agreed with anyway, even if she HAD known! Ever since you came here, things have been messed up!"

And before Amenhotep could react, Presley hightailed it out of the sphinx. He knew where he needed to go to get help.

Amenhotep, momentarily shocked, stood there, briefly, contemplating his actions. Did he feel regret? Yes. But he was Pharaoh. And everyone, including his daughter, needed to understand that his word is law. He stayed until the protests coming from within the sarcophagus eventually quieted and stopped altogether. He could feel her pain and anger. But he had to stand firm. Sohkarra would now have to pay for her earlier, independent ways. She would pay the price of her rank.

The Pharaoh commanded that all within the sphinx were forbidden to go near the Princess' sarcophagus.

Presley, after having grabbed Nefertina on the way out, got to the warehouse where his other friends were waiting to hear some word. As soon as they got there, he jumped out of the hot-ra and immediately ran in with Nefertina on his heels.

"JaKal, where are you? Your Princess needs you!" Presley yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Mennehotep and Trynia came running out to see what all the commotion was about.

"He's not here young one." Menne said. "He left a little while ago to go to Sohkarra. We tried to dissuade him, but could not. He was determined to go."

"Amenhotep's locked her up like some criminal! His own daughter!" he sputtered out faster than anyone could understand him.

"Nef," Trynia inquired. "Would you care to translate?"

"Amenhotep has literally restricted Sohkarra to her sarcophagus. He means to leave her there until the time comes to return through the gate."

"Can she not break through?" Trynia again inquired.

"No, she can't break through her father's magic." Nefertina replied sadly. "And I don't know what to do to help her. The Pharaoh forbade anyone from going near her. JaKal is heading into a hornet's nest. Ra help anyone getting in on the middle of all that."

Tuthmosis shivered as he pulled up to the warehouse. He could tell in his bones that his wife required his presence. An invisible link joined husband to wife emotionally. A link that had persisted past death. From the other side he'd given her strength and courage. Now she needed him once more.

"My husband!" Menne cried, as the Osiris Fury pulled into the warehouse next to the Hot-ra. She raced to his waiting arms as he climbed out. He held her close, giving her what strength she could.

Presley, Nefertina, and Trynia raced in a few seconds later. "It's horrible." Presley cried, running to Tuthmosis and Menne. Still he kept his arms around his wife as she shuddered at the horror of what Amenhotep had dared to do.

"He's locked my sis up in her sarcophagus!" Presley cried. "You gotta help!"

Tuthmosis' eyes grew hard. Anger filled his mummified face. "Amenhotep has gone too far." He growled.

"Dear.. you mustn't get involved in this." Menne said. "JaKal has already left to help her."

"I swore to honor Sohkarra's requests." Said Tuthmosis, bandaged hands forming into fists. "I owe her my existence here, with you, my love! How can you expect me to stand by and do nothing when she is a prisoner in her own sarcophagus? Among her own subjects?"

"Forgive me my love." Menne sighed as he held her close again. "But I don't want you to do what I think you are going to do."

"I must help JaKal stop him!" Tuthmosis argued, holding Menne even closer to him. So much so that it hurt her.

"But you can't fight Amenhotep!" Menne implored him. "There must be another way!"

"I am sorry my wife." He said, holding her out at arm's length. "But I have my own principles. You of all people must understand."

"What are we gonna do?" Presley asked. "Are you really gonna fight him?"

Gently Tuthmosis turned to Presley. Taking the boy's shoulders, he stooped until his face was level with the boy's. "Worry not, oh Prince. You must be strong for both JaKal's and Sohkarra's sakes. We will deliver you to your home until this is over. Then we'll come back for you."

"But I want to help!" protested Presley.

Again, the Pharaoh turned to him. "I know you do, young Prince. But, please, this one time, let us handle it. You will be no less respected for your staying out of it."

"Oh, all right, but this doesn't mean I will like it." Presley mumbled.

Tuthmosis gave a brief smile. "Understood, young Prince. And I promise, we will return for you soon."

"Trynia, remain here. Awaken the others. And have them await my command." He ordered. "Menne, you will fly after the hot-ra as Nefertina and Rapses return. I will go with them."

"As you command, my Pharaoh." Trynia said, laying a hand across her chest as she bowed to him. Still her oath applied to him. Yet she felt somehow that it might not be necessary if things played out right...

One last time Mennehotep and Tuthmosis embraced. Menne squeezed the tears out of her eyes as he held her close, nose brushing firmly against his. "My love, I cannot condone this." She sniffed. "But Osiris be with you."

"And Isis watch over you beloved." He whispered. Tuthmosis leapt into the Hot-ra behind Nefertina and Presley. Grasping her amulet, Menne cried, "With the Wisdom of Isis!" Instantly she was enveloped in Ibis armor. Taking to wing, she flew after the departing Hot-ra.

In the meantime, JaKal had flown back to the sphinx. When he arrived, it was very quiet indeed. Where in Ra's name was everyone? His hunter's instincts were working overtime. This was one of those times he wished he had even an ounce of Sohkarra's mind power.

As he entered the main chamber, still encountering no one, he saw Sohkarra's closed sarcophagus. That in itself was unusual, as she usually left it open when she was not resting. Could she be within? And if so, why? She never rested during this time of the day. 'No time for that' was what she would say. He decided to check it out.

Stepping up to it, he was bombarded with Sohkarra's emotions she was sending out. They were strong. Her emotions high. "JaKal!" she called from within.

"Sohkarra, come out of there. I've come for you."

"I would like to, but I fear I cannot. My father's magic is most effective." She replied.

"But why would he do this?" asked JaKal. He was getting a real bad feeling about this.

"I believe I can answer your question guardian." Came a familiar voice effectively cutting off any reply Sohkarra might have made. "I see you have finally arrived. I have been waiting for you." He wanted to make sure that his daughter heard this exchange.

JaKal bowed to his Pharaoh.

"Stand Guardian., for I would speak to you face to face." Replied the King. "We have much to discuss and I would rather my daughter were not part of this discussion. But I will permit her to listen."

"My Pharaoh, I restate my question; why have you restricted your daughter? She has done nothing wrong." JaKal asked, facing his Pharaoh face to face.

Amenhotep noticed that they had accumulated an audience. "Away with you all!" he commanded. "Do not come back until you are summoned!" And turning back to JaKal, "We will talk now. I will release my daughter from her sarcophagus if she will give her word that she will say and do nothing. For all that has transpired, I believe the word of the two of you will suffice. Do you give it my daughter?"

"Yes Father, I give it." Came the response from within the sarcophagus.

"And you, JaKal, do you also give your word?"

"I do my Pharaoh."

Upon hearing this, Amenhotep released the spell that trapped his daughter within her prison. She couldn't get out fast enough. She wanted to flee, but she had given her word. She also wanted to go to JaKal, but knew that was definitely not an option. Her father acknowledged her with but a slight nod.

"I have decided that my daughter will honor the contract I made." Said Amenhotep, coming right to the pint. "She and Rapses, along with their guardians, will prepare to accompany me through the Gate. My Queen awaits the arrival of her children. All will be as it would have been had Sohkarra not chosen to accompany her guardians to that place of death. Even though I have been told we are in a different time, there are certain matters that time cannot erase. And I'm afraid you, Sohkarra, will bear the brunt of them.

He knew he was hurting his daughter, but kept pressing. "And you JaKal, will bear the weight of having to guard your Princess. You will become her sole guardian. That will be your punishment for having dared to overstep your boundaries. You will watch as she becomes bonded with another. Your services are too valuable to forsake entirely.

If his face could have, it would have gone gray. He could not stand by and just let this happen. "My Pharaoh, I must protest." He stated

"You, guardian, are in no position to do anything, much less protest." Stated a testy Pharaoh. "Because of you, my daughter has turned most rebellious. And it will be as I have said. "I will abide by no further delaying tactics on either yours or my daughter's part. I demand you go out now and bring my son to me so that we may be on our way."

And before either JaKal or Sohkarra could react to this latest demand, they again heard the rev of a large engine. And then the Hot-ra arrived back with Tuthmosis and Nefertina.

"Where is my son?" demanded Amenhotep? "I demand he brought to me so that we can depart. It is past time."

Tuthmosis, getting out of the Hot-ra, "My Pharaoh, we left your son at his place of residence. I did not think he needed to see his great father in this frame of mind. He has already seen you imprison his sister."

"My frame of mind is not what matters. The fact that we all must return does. And who are you, mighty one, to interfere with matters that concern the house of Amenhotep? I do not recall calling you in for council."

Tuthmosis, trying to remain in a calm mind, "I told you before, I would seek to honor the wishes of your lady daughter. And she does not deserve to be re-entombed in her sarcophagus when she has done nothing worse than love her guardian." He had come over to stand next to JaKal to present a united front to Amenhotep.

Sohkarra, who had honored her word to remain silent, also went over to stand between JaKal and Tuthmosis. She knew this would anger her father greatly, but what was there to lose? And she had all to gain if they could convince him that to stay was the only right thing they could do.

"Daughter, you come to me at once.!" Demanded her father.

She said nothing, but merely shook her head in the negative. She knew this could turn into a potentially explosive situation. She had never seen two Pharaohs at one time before, much less, seen them going at each other. And she wanted no violence between her father and her friend.

"You see, my Lord?" Tuthmosis started. "We mean no disrespect to you or your mighty house. But can you not see the futility in this? Your son requires their presence here. There is no good to come from all of them going back with you."

Amenhotep, becoming angrier and angrier, was about to speak when Rath came running in. He almost forgot what he was there for when he saw both Pharaohs, Sohkarra, and JaKal in a confrontational stance. Nefertina was standing off to the side, undecided as to what she should do.

"My Pharaoh, I must intrude." Rath tried to interject. "But we have a major problem."

"What is it Scribe?" demanded Amenhotep. "We too have a problem here."

And at the same time, the amulets of the four guardians, for Armon too, had by now been curious by the noise and came to see what caused it, and Sohkarra's started glowing simultaneously. Amenhotep, having been involved in the process of preparing them for their future roles, knew what that meant; something was amiss with his son. He needed them!

"Uh, as you can see, my Pharaoh. Your son is in need of our assistance." Rath placated.

"And you just left my son somewhere?" he glared at Tuthmosis? "We will finish this once we have retrieved my son! Are you with us or against us?" demanded Amenhotep of Tuthmosis. "Is this a ruse to keep me from taking my children back?"

"I had no such ruse in mind, Pharaoh," spoke back a now angered Tuthmosis. He was partly angry because he was the one who had sent the Prince home.

"Guardians, prepare for battle!" ordered the Pharaoh. "We will go and retrieve my son and eliminate Scarab while we are about it."

"With the Strength of Ra! Rang out the battle cry. And all at once, four guardians stood at the ready.

Sohkarra too started, "With the Power.." But before she could finish, she heard her father. "No daughter, you will not go with us. You will stay. I want you where I know where you are."

And again, before she could react or protest, she once again found herself within her sarcophagus. Again, over much protesting. But her father ignored her. And as angry as this made everyone else, they knew what their first duty must be. And the Princess would agree.

And at this, JaKal went to the Pharaoh. "We will have need of her power, oh Pharaoh. She is a great asset to us in battle."

"My word is firm on this. She will not go. I will not risk her getting injured or trying to escape what is in store for her." Said the Pharaoh in such a way that it would brook no further argument. From anyone.

Tuthmosis, knowing the urgency of the situation, yet being torn at the thought that the Princess would again be a prisoner. "This is not finished, Pharaoh. We will speak of this again." And at this, as Amenhotep looked on, Tuthmosis, too donned his armor, "With the Power of Osiris."

And before he left, knowing he had no choice but to do so, JaKal went to the sarcophagus. "I'll be back for you my young love. Be strong for your brother..and for me."

"Go JaKal. Do what you do best; save Rapses. My spirit will be with you And I await you." Sohkarra quietly spoke back to him. "Go now!"

Tuthmosis, too, spoke to her. "We will bring your brother back safe Princess. You have the word of Tuthmosis."

"Thank you my Lord."

And she felt, more than anything, her father's regret at what he was doing. She could feel his apology to her. But it did not help much now. Even he would not keep her from protecting her brother. But he was!

Scarab had spent a considerable fortune amassing his current army. But he thought it well worth his while. For he had Rapses within his grasp now!

"Now I will have you, my boy! With no interruptions! A perfect Christmas present, all neatly wrapped in one small package!"

"This is the worst!" Presley shouted, squirming in Scarab's scarlet aura. He struggled to move his hand to his amulet, but could not move a muscle. Fortunately Rath had been able to detect his movement...

"Season's greetings, boss," Heka added as a parting shot. "Those two Pharaohs will be so busy arguing with one another that they will not notice he's gone..."

"What... how could you know?" Presley gasped.

"My dear child, do you think that I would not know when Amenhotep himself would come through the Western Gate. My former master has quite a mystical signature. And when your soul is taken, I will have my revenge upon my former master for entombing me for 35 centuries!"

"Unhand the boy, miserable wretch!" thundered a familiar voice. Scarab looked up to see a figure in golden armor, his sword raised high for the attack. For a minute fear stabbed at Scarab's black heart as he saw Amenhotep himself beside Nefertina in the Hot Ra. Overhead flew JaKal, and Rath in his Skycophagus. Full tilt the chariot roared towards them. Armon raised his golden fist, pummeling Shabti left and right.

"Attack!" Scarab shouted to the Shabti. They fell upon the Hot-Ra, driving up in their own various jeeps and ATVS as they aimed their weapons. Several Shabti even sat behind the control of three or four helicopters that now thundered onto the scene.

JaKal's bow spewed rapid rounds of fire arrows at one copter. Rath followed a second assault on the other with his inbuilt armaments. Amenhotep froze when he saw the presence of the strange noisy birds. Nevertheless he swallowed his Pharonic pride and urged Nefertina onwards. The thrill of battle pounded in his veins as he drove headlong towards Scarab.

"Release my son! I Amenhotep command you!"

"You have no hold over me, fool!" Scarab shouted, armoring up. Temporarily he forgot Presley. Amenhotep leapt from his chariot, Armon at his flank. JaKal and Rath continued to attack the flying Shabti from above. Lines of Shabti separated Scarab from the angry Pharaoh. But his sword cleanly flashed with mystical energy as he cut himself a path to the wizard. Armon's golden appendage pummeled Shabti after Shabti to dust.

Nefertina rammed the Hot Ra into the other side, scattering Shabti like bowling pins. Amenhotep took the clear to race right up to Scarab. His sword arched high, swinging down towards the Wizard with a blaze as bright as Ra's glory himself.

Scarab blocked the blow with his armored claws. "You do not have any hold over me, Amenhotep!" he shouted.

"Release my son!" shouted Amenhotep. The crimson glow faded from around Presley.

"It will do you no good!" cackled Scarab. "I can take your soul in his place!"

"Try and get it, wretch!" Amenhotep shouted, sword cutting at Scarab's legs. The wings spread out from beneath his carapace, lifting him well above the Pharaoh's reach.

But Amenhotep had a trick or two. He hurled his sword at Scarab, where it impacted mightily with his armor. The blast stunned him as he reeled. Presley slipped away while he had his chance. But Heka spotted him as he slipped away, and slithered from her master's grasp after him. Her golden body twined about Presley's ankles tripping him.

"Let me go, you stupid snake!" he shouted.

"Oh no you don't," she laughed, twisting herself totally about his prostrate form. Her body coiled tightly, immobilizing the Prince.

Armon noticed Presley's predicament. Quickly he raced to his young master's side. Grabbing Heka's throat, he forced her to release Presley.

Just then there was a blaze of violet energy that seemed to swell from above. A woman's voice cackled as a lithe form materialized. Chontra laughed as she surveyed the scene. Gesturing at Armon, she summoned a strange mist that seemed to sap his strength. Coughing, he and Presley dropped to the ground.

"What sorcery is this?" Amenhotep grunted as he saw the new arrival.

"Your doom," Scarab laughed. "Do you think I'd be so foolish as to face you without the proper help?"

Glancing up at Chontra's floating form, he shouted, "What took you so long?"

"You wouldn't believe the Traffic at the Western Gate," she laughed in return as she levitated Presley and Armon in her violet aura. Her violet eyes fixed upon Amenhotep, and she grinned cruelly. Nefertina spotted her, running the hot Ra. straight at the sorceress. But Chontra was not unprepared. For a quick gesture caused the Hot Ra. to melt into a puddle of golden fluid, which flowed and curved around the Cat guardian.

"Let me go!" Nefertina cried as the fluid imprisoned her.

Rath drew in his breath sharply as he saw Chontra materialize. Gunning the Skycophagus, he flew headlong into her.

But Scarab quickly gestured, sending a ray of scarlet energy towards the craft. It punched several holes in the craft's wing. Amenhotep's sword clanged against Scarab's armor, but did no good.

Rath shouted as the craft spun toward the pavement. Just in time he activated his chute and bailed out. Chontra's spell entrapped him in a casing of violet energy. JaKal, noting his friend's plight, suddenly flew to his aid. Fire arrows rained upon Chontra, as she raised her hands to summon wind.

Just then a second engine fired as Tuthmosis gunned a Jetcycle's engine. Raising his own bow he fired arrow after arrow at Scarab. The distraction was just enough to give Amenhotep the upper hand. His second stroke smote Scarab. Nothing but purple smoke ensued. When he looked up, the Wizard had vanished. More Shabti ringed up around him. Left... right... and left he looked for his Son, and other guardians. But he saw no sign of them.

Tuthmosis roared into the ring of Shabti, scattering them. "Jump on!" he shouted to Amenhotep as he roared right next to the other Pharaoh. Quickly Amenhotep leapt behind Tuthmosis as the cycle roared to safety. "My thanks to you," Amenhotep said quietly as Tuthmosis drove. Grudgingly Tuthmosis nodded his welcome.

Chontra's wind blew out of control. JaKal tumbled head over wings out of range as the wind blew him far away from the battle. Scarab gestured, and the Hot Ra. became solid again. But Nefertina pounded against the dome in vain. She could not escape.

Scarab reappeared in a violet mist before her. Beside him materialized Presley and Armon, both fast asleep. "My complements to you, my dear," he said.

"Call it a Christmas Present," Chontra shrugged. "Besides, do not forget our agreement. You promised me essence of a Pharaoh if I helped you."

"My dear, there are three Pharaohs to pick from. And I know you being a woman of taste would want first selection. Will it be Amenhotep or Tuthmosis?"

"We must stop them!" shouted Amenhotep to Tuthmosis. "They have my guardians!"

"I will atone for my mistake," Tuthmosis said to him, turning his head to face Amenhotep. "I never should have sent your son home..."

"Never mind that now. Let us rescue everyone first! We will discuss this matter later! I will take the reigns of this beast! To the Attack!"

Rath struggled against Chontra's spell. But A combined gesture from Scarab and Chontra sent him into immobility. He seethed with hatred towards she whom dared claim his affections those years before.

"Give me Rapses now," Scarab said to Chontra.

"No. Not till Amenhotep and Tuthmosis fall!" said Chontra.

"Very well," he sighed. "As you wish, my dear."

Amenhotep took the controls of the Jetcycle as Tuthmosis mounted behind him. Drawing his bow, he fired several arrows in rapid succession. The other pharaoh's riding of the cycle was unwieldy, but Tuthmosis dared not argue against it, for fear of angering Amenhotep further. The cycle flipped out of control, spilling both Pharaohs in an undignified manner.

"Ah a two for one sale!" Chontra laughed gleefully as they slowly picked themselves up from eh Jetcycle's wreckage. "Now which of you shall have the privilege of making me immortal?"

"Neither of us!" shouted Amenhotep and Tuthmosis together. United in anger, they raced to the attack. Amenhotep's sword blazed with ancient power as Tuthmosis' bow fired arrow after arrow at the two sorcerers.

"I should have known you'd show your treacherous face here!" Tuthmosis shouted at her.

"Ah... my former Pharaoh and master," she laughed. "Long time no see. But you cannot stop me now! My powers are far greater than even you can imagine! You will pay for what your magician did to me!"

"You were a victim of the evilness of your own soul!" Tuthmosis countered. "Tharankenat did little but reveal what was inside to the outside. And you deserved your fate..."

"Since he is not here... to pay for banishing me to the Western Gate before my time, I will exact payment from you!"

Chontra and Scarab raised their hands. The battle was joined in earnest.

Mennehotep flew quickly back to the Sphinx. She knew what she had to do. In her mind she knew Tuthmosis was in danger. Chontra's emergence into he fray was an unexpected difficulty. For Scarab had the upper hand with her mighty powers combined with his. He needed her as she had needed him. And there was only one person who could stop this mess.

It took her mere minutes to reach the inner chamber. In her mystic sense she could feel the power of Amenhotep's spell. Yet she was not unprepared for this. Muffled cries came from Sohkarra's sarcophagus. *I'm here! Don't worry!

*Menne! Get me out of here! I must help them!

*Keep calm. I will do what little I can! Menne answered her anguished mental cries.

Raising her amethyst gauntled hand, she approached the Sarcophagus. Ancient words escaped from her lips:

Imprisoned child now be free

Released from your father's anger be!

Obedience trap be sprung

Let the end of this spell be sung!

Slowly the Sarcophagus swung open. Menne gestured, and Sohkarra emerged quickly.

"How did you know the counter spell?" Sohkarra demanded, a bit put out that she had not known it.

"You forget I was a Queen. And Tuthmosis learned such magic to keep his children in line. Naturally being a Mother myself I would know how to reverse the spell should I think it time for the punishment to cease."

"Let's get to the others!" Sohkarra said.

"I'll fly you there myself!" cried Mennehotep.

"By the Power of Isis!" she shouted, transforming to horse armor. Menne's wings extended, and she grasped Sohkarra under the arms. Both Princesses streaked into the snow laden night.

They were soon joined by JaKal, who had finally out flown Chontra's wind spell. "Menne! Sohkarra!" he cried. "Thank Ra. I found you! The battle goes ill I fear!"

"We must save them!" said Mennehotep. "But most importantly, you must prove to Amenhotep that you can do it together!"

"But...:" Sohkarra said.

"My husband should not have become involved in this..." said Mennehotep. "You will take Sohkarra to the battle, JaKal. I will follow if you need my help..."

So saying she handed Sohkarra to JaKal. Like a golden comet he streaked away to the scene of the battle, Princess Sohkarra in his arms. Menne hang back... not sure of what to do next. Far below she saw the Osiris fury, driven by Trynia. Quickly she flew to intercept her Guardian.

Chontra's magic blazed against Tuthmosis. Unfortunately for her, he was immune to her spells. "Curse the Armor of Osiris!" she hissed, recalling.

His arrows crashed against her. They actually penetrated her barrier. For she was facing a Pharaoh, not a mere Wizard. And he was quite the match for her powers. That is, till she underwent a startling transformation. Throwing back her arms, she morphed into a hideous Gorgon. Her legs snaked into a massive tail, and her hair became writhing snakes. The tail snaked about Tuthmosis's legs, pulling him down.

Amenhotep had less luck with Scarab. The wizard clearly had the upper hand, for her knew his master's powers well. The red immobilizer ray blazed, surrounding Amenhotep. He froze solid, unable to move.

"Now watch as I take your son's life again. Before your eyes," he laughed.

"No! Take me instead!" shouted Amenhotep. But the words were choked in his throat. This time he could see Scarab as history repeated itself. He'd been away in Nubia before, unable to act. Now it was far worse. For Amenhotep was physically present, but he could not help Rapses.

"You have failed to protect him," Scarab taunted. Presley's form levitated in the scarlet aura of Scarab's power. "And now I will be immortal!"

_Spirt of the True Rapses!_

_Come forth! I scarab command it!_

_Grant me the immortality that I so long have sought!_

"Nooo!" shouted Amenhotep, within his mind. All his power he channeled into the immobilizer spell. Tuthmosis could not help, for he felt his own spirit writhing as Chontra spoke her own incantation...

_Spirit of my former Master!'_

_Throw off your earthly form!_

_Come forth, and grant me eternal beauty!_

A glow erupted from Tuthmosis' amulet, and he writhed in pain as his own spirit was split from his form. Anguished he cried out in rage, more than fear. "Ah, now you shall feed me," she hissed as her serpent tail sought to crush his mummified form to dust.

"Menne!" he shouted in his mind. "Help me!"

The ephemeral Prince Rapses floated above the unconscious Presley. Slowly the spirit drifted towards Scarab. Within his breast Amenhotep felt anger and guilt choke his heart. Not again. Not now. He could not fail his son once more!

Suddenly Scarab toppled as a fire arrow smashed into him. A golden streak circled overhead as more arrows rained from above. Losing his concentration, Scarab turned to deal with this new threat. Presley's spirit snapped back into his body, and he jolted awake. "What? What... the heck?" he gasped, as he glanced at the horrid scene.

Sohkarra levitated down to face Scarab. She aimed a blast at Chontra, distracting her long enough to disrupt her spell. Tuthmosis slipped from her grasp, stumbling away.

JaKal continued to fire at Scarab. Sohkarra raced to her brother's side, helping him to sit up. "Get away from my immortality, girl!" Scarab snapped, firing a bolt at her.

She gestured, sending his ray right back at him. Both faced off. She placed herself between her brother and the Sorcerer. Grimly she aimed a psi bolt in his direction. The energy crashed into him, knocking him fair off balance. Unseen, JaKal landed, scooping Presley into his arms as he flew away.

"No!" Chontra screamed, noticing him. She drew her attention away from Tuthmosis to attack JaKal. Feebly Tuthmosis grabbed his bow, aiming at Chontra. His arrow flew, right past her neck. She turned upon him, hissing with fury at her former master.

"You will pay for this, Scarab!" Sohkarra cried, meeting Scarab's fire blasts with her telekinetic shield.

"You are a feisty little one. What is to stop me from extracting your essence?" he laughed.

Quickly he began a modified version of his own chant, crimson talons of energy snaking towards her amulet.

But Sohkarra shouted a counter chant. His crimson talons were smashed to red dust. He howled in defeat. "You'll have to do better than that!" she shouted. "Now where are the other guardians?"

"You'll never find them," he grunted, hugging his abdomen. Gesturing, several remaining Shabti encroached upon her Father, who still stood their immobile. However she was ready. Flipping in a cartwheel, she closed the space in a heartbeat. A multitendrilled energy whip shot out from her gauntlet, snaking out in multiple directions. Each tendril reached a Shabti, exploding upon impact.

Another chariot roared out of the distance. At its wheel was Trynia Merin, the guardian of Tuthmosis. Her electromagnetic blasts crashed against Chontra, distracting her. From above, Mennehotep summoned lightening. Amethyst bolts sizzled towards the sorceress. Against their combined attack, she could do little.

Trynia drove to Tuthmosis side. Quickly she helped her Lord and Master into the Osiris fury. Menne covered them, continuing to duel blow for blow with Chontra as Trynia drove Tuthmosis to safety.

"You cannot stop me, Princess!"

"I can and I shall!" Mennehotep said, hurling phosphor flares at Chontra. Blinded, she raised her hands to blast with fire. It was then that Menne began to chant the same spell that Tharankenat had mere years before. "You will pay for hurting my husband, Chontra!"

Screaming, she vanished in a blaze of violet energy.

JaKal circled back, still carrying Rapses. He fired once more at Scarab, distracting the Sorcerer. This gave Sohkarra time to reach her Father, and release him from Scarab's magic. At last he could lower his sword once more.

"My daughter... is that you..." he gasped. "I thought... I forbade you to leave the Sarcophagus!"

"If I remained there, would you be here scolding me?' she asked.

"I hate father daughter arguments," Scarab grumbled, and aimed a blast at them. Sohkarra jumped in front of his blast, deflecting it with her shield. Her whip snaked out, its tendrils smashing into his armor. JaKal's arrows hit at the same time. Instantly Scarab's armor fizzled. "Curse you!" he shouted.

Sohkarra spotted her other guardians. "Father... free the others!" she cried.

"It is not your place..." he said.

"If you wont, I will!" she shrieked, racing to Nefertina and Armon's aid. With a mental push she urged Armon from his stupor. Another pushed awakened Rath. Several fire arrows from JaKal and a well placed psi bolt freed Nefertina from her prison. All three guardians encroached upon Scarab, anger in their eyes.

Sohkarra signaled to JaKal, who flew away with Presley to safety. "Now you will pay for what you have done this day..." Amenhotep said, turning to a defenseless Scarab. His sword blazed.

"I think not," said Scarab, who suddenly blinked out in a wreath of grey smoke.

Silence fell. It began to snow.

Amenhotep looked to where Sohkarra stood with Rapses. They had gotten him back to the sphinx in one piece. She was talking to him in low soothing tones, letting him know he was safe and all was well. He moved toward them.

"Are the others okay?" asked the young Prince.

"Yes, my brother, they are all well." Was his sister's reply.

"I am most pleased to see you two." The Pharaoh spoke to his children. Once the battle had begun, he had found it difficult to follow their movements. But he had seen what he needed to see; his daughter and head guardian's willingness to protect the Prince at any cost. "You have proven your point of needing to stay. Scarab is too great a threat to this world and only all of you can save it; and Rapses. And you, my son, are in good hands with your sister and head guardian here to protect you. It is not easy for me to admit I was wrong."

Presley, never being one to hold onto his anger, went forward and put his hand on his spirit self's father's arm. "I know that was not easy for you to say Mighty One."

Sohkarra, having been shocked, could only look at her father as though she was looking at a stranger. Presley, turning toward her, "Well, Sis, haven't you anything to say?"

All she could do was nod. At this Presley laughed. "And this is the first time I have ever seen her speechless."

"That I can well imagine my son. She is most opinionated." Amenhotep responded. He went over and took his daughter by the arm and led her away. "I would speak with you my daughter. Call for JaKal to join us."

Again, Sohkarra nodded. And then projected her thoughts to where JaKal was still waiting with the others. "JaKal, come to me. My father has something he wishes to discuss with us." And with a last look toward Presley, who winked at her encouragingly, walked away with her father.

JaKal, picking up her telepathic request, glanced at Rath and asked to take over for the moment. Everyone could imagine where he was headed and watched his progress. This meeting would tell the story.

When JaKal joined the royal pair, Amenhotep requested both of them walk with him.

"Father." Sohkarra started.

"No, my daughter. I will speak." declared the Pharaoh. "I have now seen how dangerous this world is for all of you. And especially for Rapses. But I have also seen the truth of what others have said and what you yourselves have tried to tell me. Scarab is still a threat here. And will be until he can be stopped."

The King stopped momentarily, as if trying to compose his next thoughts. "You have all adjusted well to this new world. I can't say I agree completely with everything that has transpired here. Perhaps I will with time. But I also find I can no longer justify taking you all back with me. Rapses needs all of you. And I have seen the two of you in battle together. Your first concern is for the safety of my Prince son. And I have also seen how fiercely my Princess daughter can fight. Sometimes at the cost of her own safety. JaKal, you will have your job cut out for you trying to keep up with the two of them. You will need the other guardians here to help you do exactly that."

Sohkarra, now with a tear going down her cheek, "Father, does this mean you bless all aspects of our staying?"

Amenhotep, looking at her and reaching over, wiped the lone tear from her face, "Yes, my daughter. It does. You have my permission to explore the fates and see where this most unusual relationship will take the two of you. May the warm winds of Ra. lead you to the happiest of paths. Just like your mother and I had."

And, in a very un-royal-like display of affection, Sohkarra jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

In looking over her shoulder at JaKal, he spoke. "Do you still accept the responsibility of being head guardian to the House of Amenhotep?"

JaKal humbly replied, "I do, my Pharaoh."

"And do you also accept the challenge of caring for my daughter as you would your very soul?" the Pharaoh asked of his daughter's head guardian.

"I do, my Pharaoh." JaKal again responded in a voice that was strong and filled with conviction. The Pharaoh noted with satisfaction that there was no hesitancy in his voice or manner as he pledged to his daughter.

"Then so be it."

Sohkarra tried to make a dignified show of backing away from her father, but couldn't quite pull it off in her excitement. She gave a whoop and turned and jumped into JaKal's waiting arms. "I told you it would all work out." she whispered in his ear. His answer to her was in the tight hug he gave her.

Amenhotep watched his daughter's display. He had to smile. She was truly happy here in this strange new world. And she really did love this man. He realized now that it would have been a grievous mistake to try to make her align herself with another. Tuthmosis had been right She would indeed be a worthy mate for he whom she loved. She had remained true for three millennia to the one love in her life. They would deal honorably with one another. JaKal would be the steadying force in Sohkarra's life even as she would be the light in his. He did not envy JaKal his task of trying to keep up with her. But the two of them together with the other guardians and their friends from the future would ensure the safety of his son's spirit as well.

And then stepping off and calling everyone to him, the Pharaoh had something to say to all of them. Once they were all gathered, he spoke. "My time here is drawing to a close. I shall return alone to the Gate to be reunited with my Queen. My daughter will assist me with the return trip. I have the faith of Ra. that you will all prosper here. I am entrusting you, my faithful guardians, with the continued safety of your Prince and Princess. I know I'm asking a lot of you. But I know you will all do your jobs and well. And to you, my friends from the future, may you also find good winds to guide you."

Everyone went on their knees. "Hail Mighty Pharaoh Amenhotep!"

And at this, Rapses and Sohkarra went to their father.

The time for the Pharaoh's departure came. As Sohkarra had prayed, everything had worked itself out. The father of she and Rapses had finally relented and allowed them and their faithful guardians to remain in this modern world to combat the continued threat of Scarab. And the best part was that he had finally learned how it could be that a Princess could look beyond the social structure and love one of her guardians. He didn't totally agree, but at least he was trying. And now the three of them said goodbye with heavy hearts.

Amenhotep had insisted on seeing his children alone before he said his farewells to everyone else. "My children, I know the answer already, but I must ask one last time. Are you sure you wish to remain here?"

Presley, stepping up first as the heir apparent, "Yes. My spirit self has relayed his wishes to both me and Sohkarra. I'm afraid he has grown to like this time. And the excitement that goes along with it. But he will also miss you, mighty one."

"And you daughter? You are still of the same mind? In all aspects?"

"Yes father. I am. In all aspects. I love him. And Rapses. More than anything. We will all take good care of him. You have my word."

The Pharaoh, not holding out any further hope that his children would change their minds, could now only be strong enough to leave them. His Queen, after all, still awaited his reappearance in the beyond. "I know you do daughter. And he is a very lucky man. I know now you could not have respected anyone else. And I could not have released you to anyone of lesser honor. I will give your regrets to he who would have been your husband."

"Thank you Father."

At this, both the royal siblings went and embraced their father. And he back to the both of them. And even though they didn't show it, there were tears in all three sets of eyes.

"Well daughter, let's get this thing over with. I must say my farewells to the others. And then you must help me be off. Your mother awaits."

The house of Amenhotep was once again united.

The three of them together walked out into the sphinx main chamber where everyone was awaiting them, including their friends from the future, Tuthmosis, Mennehotep, and Trynia, who had come by to say farewell. This Pharaoh and his children from the past had earned her respect.

Amenhotep, having regained his composure, spoke, "I must return now to the beyond. But I could not leave without telling you all how much I respect you all for your strengths and abilities in this new world." And speaking directly to Tuthmosis and his wife, Mennehotep, "I am glad I got to meet the two of you. You have earned the respect of the House of Amenhotep. You have my gratitude for all you have done for my children. Your names will be honored."

Tuthmosis offered his hand in the custom of this new time. It was immediately accepted by his predecessor. "You honor me, Oh Great One. Your wisdom here shall be remembered by all of us who remain. Your name here will also be honored. And your children will be well guarded."

And Menne, taking the Pharaoh's hand, "We swear to continue to honor your children and assist your most able guardians in their well-being. Whenever they are in need of us, we will be there for them."

Amenhotep, stepping over to Trynia, "And Lady Trynia, though I did not know of you before, take the word of Amenhotep that you have my utmost respect for your most unusual beginnings and your varied and unusual talents."

"My beginnings?" Trynia started. But the Pharaoh was on his way to say goodbye to his guardians. "How did he know?"

Once again, the guardians bowed before their Pharaoh. "Rise my friends." And as they did, he spoke. "You all have my gratitude for once again protecting my son from the threat of Scarab. And there is one last thing I will request of you before I depart. Will you all reswear you allegiance to the House of Amenhotep and its royal children as if they were your very own?"

And the chorus of "We Swear!" immediately went up with no hesitation on anyone's part.

And going up to JaKal, the Pharaoh had one last issue. "Take the best of care of my daughter. She can be quite a handful and is most opinionated. You will have Ra.'s own time keeping up with that one. And her brother too."

"It will be a challenge in which I will endeavor to excel my Pharaoh." JaKal responded.

And the Pharaoh added, "Take care my good friends!" And calling to Sohkarra, "My dear, would you be so kind?" And he stepped up to the magic pyramid, waiting for her to join him.

"Of course Father." And Sohkarra joined him on the podium. She took his hand as the two of them together concentrated. Again the power was evident for all to see. And almost before it began, it was over. Presley joined his spirit self's sister on the podium. For he felt the loss as much as she..

It was Christmas Eve.

That evening everyone gathered at the sphinx for what Presley had declared would be their Christmas party. In spite of all that had happened, everyone was in amazingly good spirits. There was much to celebrate indeed.

They were all gathered around the huge tree that had previously been erected and decorated. There were prettily wrapped packages spread underneath. Much food and drink had been delivered for everyone's culinary delight. Several of the foods were different. But Armon looked forward to trying each and every one of them.

Sohkarra, sitting between Presley and JaKal, being reflective, spoke in a soft voice. Everyone listened with the utmost attention. "You know, my brother, I know now what you meant by the spirit. We do not know much of your Christian God, except what you have told us, and we respect it. But there is a much deeper sentiment here. The real spirit of the season is in being together. All of us. There were forces at work to bring us together that transcend our meager understanding. The fates drew us here to be with you. And I want to say to you all, friends, that I hope we will be here again next year to gather together. For I think this is a custom that we could get used to."

"Here, here!" went up the chorus. And then the clinking of glasses that had been filled with bubbly. With the exception of Presley who had to settle for the grape juice in a wine bottle. His sister said that in another six years he could try the real thing. (That's assuming 18 is the legal drinking age is in California)

And then the presents were brought out and unwrapped. Presley had chosen gifts for everyone individually, hoping to capture their essence. For Sohkarra, he had gotten a pair of Egyptian style earrings with stones to match her unusual eyes. For Menne, he had constructed a hand-made bracelet from colored rocks he had found in a science store. For Trynia he had found a unique timepiece. After all, she was a time traveler herself, and now would not have to wonder what time it was. For Nefertina he had gotten her a year's subscription to Motor Trend magazine. She was the charioteer after all.

The ladies were all thrilled with his thoughtful gifts. They all gave him a hug so tight, that he thought he might burst. But it was a great way to go.

And then the men's gifts were unveiled. For JaKal, he'd had a photo he'd snuck of he and Sohkarra together blown up into a 16 x 20. And he'd had it framed. And for the first time in a long while, he was speechless. Sohkarra looked over his shoulder at it and was most thrilled. She gave JaKal a quick hug and again squeezed her brother.

For Tuthmosis, he'd supplied a really cool pair of leather driving gloves, complete with silver studs. He had his own version of the Hot-Ra. and needed gloves that were fitting. For Armon, he'd gone to the heart (or stomach of the matter, literally) and supplied the burly warrior with a year's worth of gift certificates at his favorite eatery, Beefy Burger. Armon thought this was great. And last, but not least, Presley had gotten a book of ancient Egypt history written by one of the country's foremost Egyptologists. He knew Rath loved perusing history books and pointing out the errors. He'd have a field day with this one.

Just as the ladies before them, the men were most pleased with their young Prince's choice. And then they all unveiled their gift to him. It was a bust of his spirit self that had been commissioned when he had lived in the old country. It had been buried with Sohkarra so she would always have her brother with her. Presley was touched by this gift. Now, more than ever, he felt a real bond with these people who had come out of the past for his benefit. And he realized just how much he appreciated them. But he wouldn't tell them of course!

A couple of hours later, as everyone was enjoying each other's company, Presley brought out his final surprise; mistletoe. No one had any idea what its significance was.

Presley was eager to explain, for he had plans for it. "It's the custom that when a sprig of this is placed over a couple's heads, they are supposed to kiss. In full view of everyone around. And as if to test his plan, he immediately put it over Sohkarra and JaKal's head.

"Rapses, I don't think this is proper," said a suddenly shy Sohkarra. She was actually blushing.

"Aw, come on girlfriend." piped up Nefertina. "It looks like fun. And it is the Prince's order."

Everyone else joined in the encouragement.

Sohkarra looked to JaKal for help, but saw she wasn't going to get it. "It is the Prince's order, my Princess. We wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?" He was smiling. Giving in to the inevitable, she relented. "Here goes nothing!" she said as she surprised JaKal and kissed him soundly. The cheers were loud indeed. This was not bad at all, they both thought.

Presley, smiling at his success, then jumped over to Tuthmosis and Menne. "Your turn!" he said, with a wink. Unlike the younger couple, these two didn't need encouragement. And as before, a loud cheer went up from everyone else.

Looking around, Presley noticed Rath sitting next to Nefertina. And before either could anticipate him, he put the mistletoe up over them. Much to everyone's amusement.

Rath, seeing what was happening, started sputtering something about this being highly irregular. Nefertina, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious. She would have paid to see Rath this uncomfortable over something. She was going to press this to the hilt. "Don't worry Rath. I'll close my eyes."

"Come on Rath, I'm the Prince. And I say you have to do it. After all, you wouldn't want to break with tradition would ya?"

Rath, not seeing any graceful way out of this, quickly leaned over and gave Nefertina a quick peck on the cheek. But when he tried to withdraw, she grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a kiss right on the lips! Talk about a surprised Scribe! Nefertina immediately let him go and joined in everyone else's laughter. This had earned the loudest cheer of all!

And without waiting for the mistletoe, Armon gave Trynia a peck on the cheek. This surprised her. But she smiled at Armon and said "What a strange custom." She looked at Menne, who smiled back at her.

Armon replied, "But cool, huh?"

Trynia laughingly replied, "Yes my friend, most cool."

It was not long after all of this that everyone realized it was time to say their goodbyes. Presley had to get home to rest before he spent Christmas Day with his mother. Nefertina and Armon volunteered to escort him home. Tuthmosis, Menne, and Trynia decided to go back to the warehouse. But before everyone departed, they once again renewed their vows to stick by each other always.

Outside the snow had begun to fall again. It did indeed add a certain magic to an already brightly colored city. Especially from the view JaKal and Sohkarra had. They had waited up for Nefertina and Armon to return from escorting Presley home. The two of them had reported everything was quiet. And as always, Sohkati was left with him. Once hearing everything was quiet, JaKal had suggested to Sohkarra that they fly up to a point he visited often overlooking the bay. It would become their special place.

He had donned his armor, and taking the Princess in his arms, together they flew to this most special place.

The snow falling gave it an even more enchanting feeling.

"It's beautiful, is it not my lord?" Sohkarra asked her companion. "We never dreamed a world like this could exist." And she reached out to catch the falling snowflakes in her hand.

"Yes, my Princess...beautiful." And she noticed that he looked at her when he said this. And then, feeling the magic of the moment, they held each other, just enjoying the peacefulness and the quiet beauty around them.

"Would you do me a great favour JaKal?" she asked, suddenly thinking of something.

"Of course. What would you have me do?" he replied.

"Send one of your arrows through the Gate. To my father and mother. To let them know how much I love them. And to tell him 'thank-you' for letting us stay together." Her eyes held the magic that he too felt here.

"I would be most happy to do this for you my Princess." JaKal responded. And at this he again armored up and with Sohkarra, flew to the front of the gate. She was able to hold herself aloft with but a thought while he sent the arrow through. But before he did, she chanted over it, "We charge this arrow with all the love in our souls for those who cannot be with us. And to thank my father for all he has done for us. For being able to stay with the one I love was truly my 'Father's Gift'." And she paused for a moment while she looked at the flames surrounding the arrow. "Send it through, my love."

And he did, dead center to the middle of the gate. Once he put his bow away, he again took Sohkarra in his arms, and together, through the snow, headed back to the warmth of the sphinx.

It was indeed a Merry Christmas.

End.


End file.
